


如梦令

by Gryffindorfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Limited Tsukuyomi, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorfish/pseuds/Gryffindorfish
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	如梦令

如梦令

＊

重见故人是在靠近风之国边境郊外的居酒屋。

粉发少女出现在门口的时候显得犹疑不决，她微微低着头，正纠结着要不要继续迈步进来，恍惚间店家女主人已经迎了上去，笑容可掬。

“这位客人，请问……”

“嗯……”女孩子很用力地想了想，开口，“我想喝水。”

“好的，请稍等。”

女孩子看着老板娘躬身进了内间，不久便有其他店员出来招待她。

而恰巧坐在内中一隅的我爱罗“腾——”地站起来，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他这是见鬼了吗？

没错，绝对是见鬼！

货真价实，栩栩如生的女鬼！

虽然只是打过为数不多的照面，但对方的长相他绝对不会错认。

然而这怎么可能呢？

她明明——

和十年前的样子，看起来一点都没有变啊。

有那么一瞬间我爱罗怀疑自己无意间跌进了高超的幻术陷阱，转念一想又觉得未免牵强。幻术的施展总是有迹可循的，更何况——凭空幻出这样一个和自己无甚关系的女孩子，到底有什么意义？

思绪飞转间对方已经随着店员指引在不远处的桌边落座，女孩子无意中抬头对上他直勾勾的视线，稍稍一愣，似是有些疑惑，转而便移开了目光。

不想对方随即无声无息地立到自己身前。

“……樱？！”

搭讪者刻意压低的声音中饱含无法掩饰的震惊。

被搭讪者错愕不已，瞪大翠绿的眼睛，困惑而吃惊。

“呃……你是谁？”

  
＊

所谓半路搭伙，天降横财。

名为樱的姑娘原本打算摸着偏僻的山间小路从风之国边境绕进火之国，然而她做梦也没想到在乡镇小店里也能遇着商机。

想到此处，她转眸看向坐在不远处独自沉思得浑然忘我的男人，心里一团糊涂账却摸不到头绪。

这位火红头发的男人五官周正，肌肤苍白，看上去二十五六岁的样子，眼圈深重，总之是看过一眼就会令人印象深刻的人物。

初遇的时候他莫名其妙就喊出了自己的名字，令她着实受惊不小。

随后该男子自报姓名，并询问自己是否是忍者。樱下意识地承认，后一秒才想起师父的叮嘱，行走江湖务必低调——虽然他老人家一直不肯给自己低调的机会。

但是后悔似乎为时已晚。  
男子如雕塑般不言不语地在她桌子前面杵了许久，久到樱不由得怀疑他是不是看上了自己这个座位却又不便开口开口，正想挥手一笑表示君子有成人之美，对方冷不丁掏出一大包钱给她。

“我在被人追杀，拜托你能够护卫我。”

“……啥玩意？”樱脑子有点短路，“你是坏人？”

“不是。”

“那你为什么会被人追杀？”

“……”

樱见对方不出声，随即摆摆手拒绝：“不行不行，我很弱的，万一你的仇家很厉害，我打不过怎么办？”

“实在敌不过你可以离开。”对方听上去倒是挺镇定的。

“真的假的？”少女大为怀疑，有这种好事？

男子看她一眼，没有正面回答，只是问道：“你身上没钱了吧？”

“……！！你怎么知道的？”

“看出来的。”

不会吧。

樱姑娘内心狐疑不定，立即低头察看自己装束，在发现并没有她想象中的衣衫褴褛穷酸样，才稍稍安心。

不过她的确是没钱了。

好不容易逮住机会偷溜出门，却发现根本没带钱！

太离谱了！

要是让师父他老人家知道自己出逃却身无分文，有辱师门智商，肯定会拔剑把她一寸寸削平。

瞥一眼推到自己面前的钱袋，对方脸上出现了极淡的笑意。

“怎么样，到底接不接受？”

盯着潜在雇主的脸，她慎重地开口：“真的可以打不过就跑？”

“嗯。”

“事先声明……我真的不会救你的。”

“……嗯。”

“成交！”女孩子笑眯眯收了雇费，一挥手朝着不远处的店员喊道，“店家，上菜~！”

  
＊

然而那之后快半个月，樱并未发现他们这一路行来有什么危险因素尾随，非要说有的话，也就是路过荒郊野外小树林时蹿出来的几只野兽。

其余时间，她陪着那位从天而降的雇主到处闲逛，多半无所事事，感觉更像是陪同旅游。

终于有一天她憋不住了，指着窗外的落日向我爱罗问道：“雇主大人，您看一天又这么过去了，我怎么没发现有什么人在追杀您呀？难不成您的仇家是被我砍死的那一只老虎，一头熊，还有两只野狗吗？”

“……不是。”雇主回答得言简意赅。

“那是什么？”樱姑娘追问。

“现在还不方便告诉你。”

“……”樱不知道自己该如何继续这场谈话，愣了半晌，最后认命般地叹口气，摆摆手站起来，“我去吃饭，雇主大人要不要一起？”

“不用了，我还不饿。”

“哦，那我自己去了。您多保重，别在我吃饭的时候死了。”

女孩子说完就拉开移门一溜烟不见了踪影。

  
我爱罗靠在门边看着她迅速消失的背影，像是叹气般轻笑一声，紧接着摇头，面色复又冷肃下来。

不是死人，不是幻象，而是真真正正的生者。

虽然的确……非常非常相像，却又实在是大为不同。

印象中的那一位，眼神坚毅性情果敢，气场散发之时完全不输给他们这些眼高于顶的男子汉。

而眼前这个，怎么看都是糊里糊涂的小女孩而已。

可是啊，依然像极了她十五六时的模样。

转瞬间十年已过，曾经的热血少年都已经快成了蜀黍，那么英姿飒爽的少女也该成为风华绝代的熟女才对。

如果她有机会活下来的话。

  
＊

樱姑娘接受了我爱罗的委托之后，第二天就拿着工资在就近的城镇中买了把武器。

虽然当事人嚷嚷着自己是在闯荡江湖，但女孩子一路上赤手空拳与众野兽搏斗的模样让我爱罗也有些没眼看。

于是他陪着她在武器店里左看右瞧，目光多数停留在短刀匕首苦无之类的小型兵器上。

多年前忍界大战的时候，他记得，她除了挥拳之外，是习惯以苦无近身作战的。

然而女孩子指一指锁在店中央玻璃柜里的长剑，向老板神气地招手：“就是它了！”

“你……为什么要买剑？”

即使是我爱罗也有点不淡定。

对方的回答理所当然轻描淡写：“用得习惯呗，走吧。”

从他身前经过时，女孩子顺手炫耀般地将轻薄的长剑在手中挽一圈剑花，满足地走出了店门。

事后想起来，那个时候自己内心似乎还是抱着一点希望，能从少女身上找寻到些许与故人相联的蛛丝马迹，但是没过几天事实就无情地打在了我爱罗那张颜值尚可的小脸上。

说到底，樱姑娘没乱猜疑，仇家追杀之类的话纯属莫须有。我爱罗带着这个女孩子四处绕圈，一路上仔细观察她是否真的是自己多年未见的——故友的故友。

只是这位樱姑娘的表现难循常理，一时间让他摸不着任何疑点。

长久以来，除了在特定的人面前，我爱罗几乎很少与人口头交流，即便是要观察亦是默默，除此之外多数时间都是沉浸在自己的世界中。

就比如他走在不见人烟的密林中，完全无视了身后还跟着一个显然已经百无聊赖的小保镖。

等回过神来时，对方已经拔剑将意欲偷袭的猛兽劈成两半，干净利落不见飞血。

我爱罗看着她握剑的姿势及那一瞬间杀气腾腾的眼神，脑子里像是有什么东西一闪而过，尚且来不及捕捉，便见着少女收剑入鞘，怔了怔，才后知后觉地扶胸口叹气：“哎呀原来是豺狼，吓死我了。”

“……”我爱罗站在原地沉默着打量她。

“雇主大人不走吗？”女孩子瞥他一眼，又左顾右盼地张望，握拳表决心，“这里好阴森，我一定要在日落前离开。”

“……你身手不错。”我爱罗迟疑着开口，“没你担心的这么弱。”

“是吗？”樱歪了歪脑袋，随即眉开眼笑，“过奖。”

“你的剑术是从哪里学来的？”

“……你问这个干嘛？”她拉下脸，眼神狐疑。

我爱罗停顿一秒，脸不红心不跳地扯谎：“我也想学。”

樱立刻泼冷水：“不可能，师父他老人家是不会收你的……”

心中蓦然一惊，我爱罗追问：“师父？……是何人？”

“……师父就是师父啊，反正跟你也没关系，你别想了。”女孩子愈发警惕起来，奶凶奶凶地瞪着他，之后绝口不再提从师之事。

我爱罗眼见攻略无能，于是叹了口气，换话题：“说实话，你长得实在很像我一个老朋友。”

“咦？是吗？”樱好奇地看过来，“有多像？”

“几乎一模一样。”

“哇。”女孩子小小地惊叹一声，“那她现在在哪里？”

“她已经过世了。”

“啊……抱歉。”她低低出声。

我爱罗倒是没什么所谓地样子：“没什么，那都是很久以前的事情了。”

“哦。”樱点点头，忽然又像想到了什么似的，乍然抬头：“咦，这么说你托我做事，给了我很丰厚的报酬，也是因为我像她吗？”

“……算是吧。”

少女瞧着对方的神情，先是愣了愣，低头可疑地闷笑两声，再抬头时脸上已经换了一副奸诈无比的揶揄神色。

她抬起胳膊用手撞一下对方的臂膀，挤眉弄眼：“说实话吧，初恋情人吗？”

“……”

“说话呀，是不是啊？”

“…………”

“不说话就是咯……”女孩子不依不饶。

我爱罗飞快地瞥她一眼，不自在地挪开视线，低低叹气：“……不过她喜欢的是别人。”

“好吧，对不起。”少女由衷地同情。

“没关系。”

“你争取过吗？”她又问。

我爱罗沉吟半晌，摇头：“她为了那个人，牺牲了自己。”

少女愣了愣，重复着他的话：“你是说……为了她喜欢的那个人，所以死……了？”

我爱罗只是默然。

“为什么？”少女的询问有些莫名的急切，“为什么会这样？”

“……这个很难解释。她喜欢的人与她立场不同，甚至可以说是敌人。所以她死去的时候非常伤心……最后她喜欢的那个人也离开了，再也没有回来过。”

空气中一瞬间静得只剩下踩踏树叶的脚步声。

我爱罗也知道这不是什么令人心情愉悦的故事，听众的沉默理所当然。

然而没过多久，他发觉脚步声只剩下了自己一个。

猛然回头，女孩子还停留在刚刚的地方，微微低头，右手按着胸口有些发抖。

“……怎么了？”他折返回去看她。

少女微微颤抖着，不出声。

察觉到异样，我爱罗伸手要握一下女孩子的肩膀：“樱？”

一声细微到几乎不可察觉的短暂抽泣。

我爱罗伸手在她低下的脑袋前虚晃一下，果然有几滴滚烫的水珠落到手指上。

“你怎么了？”

“我……我也不知道。”少女的声音有些嘶哑，手指紧紧扯着胸口的衣衫，“不知道为什么，忽然觉得很难过。非常非常的……难过，明明是跟我没有关系的事情啊。”

我爱罗猝然怔住，原本已经淡去的念想却在此刻像是复燃的死灰般烧得他有些窒闷。

“……你可有姓氏？”与上文没有任何联系的发问。

少女愣一下，抬起泪眼朦胧的绿眸疑惑地看他，模模糊糊间对方骤然锐利的视线刺得她莫名一震。

“春野。”不由自主地，她乖乖回答，“我的名字是春野樱。”

对方的手从她肩膀上倏然收回，他在她不甚清晰的视界中倒退一步。

“不可能。”

她听到他这样说。

  
＊

死而复生，的确是一件不可能的事情。

如果按常理来说的话。

即便是曾经在战争中与大批复活的往生者交手，死人的身上总是具备着与活人完全不同的特征。黯淡无神的眼睛，带着腐臭泥土气息的躯体——即便能说能走能打架，也断然不可能像眼前的女孩子一般活色生香。

更何况春野樱的葬礼，他是参加了的。

十年之前的事情实在太遥远，战争到尾声之时他在无限月读中沉睡，醒来之后才发现所有人安然无恙，而新三忍中唯一的女孩子却再也没有睁开眼睛。

唯一见证了打BOSS全过程的木叶第七班在很长的一段时间中保持着沉默，人们在很久以后才从偶尔疏忽醉酒的七代目火影口中听闻，春野樱为了救所爱之人耗尽查克拉，最后安眠于对方的幻术之中。

虽然结局并不像故事表面听上去那样凄美。

“……她真可怜，到最后也没和喜欢的人在一起。”

酒馆里，已经接受了和雇主旧友同名这个事实的女孩子坐在角落的桌前，手里捧着装清酒的小瓶子，抽抽搭搭地说道。

我爱罗担忧地盯着桌上堆砌起来的酒瓶，默然不语。

“那她喜欢的人，也喜欢她吗？”女孩子像是看着午夜档肥皂剧追问剧情一样。

“不知道。”我爱罗从她手里拿过酒瓶啜饮一口，“佐助不是个容易被猜透想法的人。”

“干嘛抢我的酒？”

“女孩子别喝太多。”

“骗人，明明是你自己想喝。”少女鼻子里轻哼一声，“你自己不是有？”

“……什么？”我爱罗一时没能理解她的意思。

女孩子朝着他腰上瞥一眼：“那个小葫芦呀，难道不是酒壶？”

对方没再说话了。

樱姑娘忽然轻飘飘叹了口气，转了转眼珠：“不过说起来，刚才你说的那个……佐助……就是她喜欢的人吗？”

“……嗯。”

“哦。”女孩子点点头，停顿一瞬，有些出神地说道，“怎么觉得这个名字好像也很熟悉……”

然而不等她感慨完毕，对面的人却忽然站了起来，淡青色的眼睛居高临下地望着她。

“走。”

“怎么了怎么了？”樱瞬间警觉起来，“有敌袭？”

“不是，带你去个地方。”

  
＊

换作十年前的我爱罗，绝对不会在找不到答案之后就去求神拜佛。

在实力方面绝对自信的少年热血正义到不允许自己寻求自身之外的力量，神社什么的，摆在那儿求个心安而已，谁爱去谁去。

既然早已拥有比灵力更加强悍的忍术，那又何惧妖魔鬼怪。

但是身侧这个女孩子的存在对他来说，明显有点诡异。哪怕只是单纯长得像故人，那也没什么大不了的，毕竟这是个尾兽能一夜合体的世界。

然而少女对春野樱的相关事务流露出的熟悉感又让他觉得脑袋实在不够用。

是人是鬼，还是让专家鉴定吧。

于是打听了附近最靠谱的神社，我爱罗不由分说地拖着樱姑娘前去拜见巫女。没想到巫女婆婆近来很是受欢迎，没预约的得在神社外面排好几个小时的队。起先在人群中的樱显得十分敬业，站立得端正笔直，眼观六路耳听八方搜寻一切有可能威胁到雇主人身安全的不安定因素。

但是没过多久她就倒在人家肩膀上呼呼大睡。

也不知道等了多长时间，她突然从危险的失重感中惊醒，抬头发现是“枕头”站了起来，被神社的年轻巫女带入了门内。

眼看前行的雇主大人朝着自己微微侧脸，樱忙不迭跟了上去。

神殿内很小，神像下首踞坐着一个年迈的巫女，身前几案上放置各种法器。樱看得眼花缭乱之时，雇主大人突然正正经经跪坐在巫女面前。

樱有些不情愿地跟着跪下去。

两人还没来得及开口，老巫女鬼斧神工的脸上一双难以寻觅的眼睛忽然睁开，直勾勾地瞪向樱。

樱唬了一跳，正惊疑不定间，老巫女忽然念念有词地说了什么，紧接着以与她年龄不符的极为迅猛的动作，“唰”的一声夹起一张符纸以目力难及的速度贴到了女孩子宽宽的额头上。

“彼世之人，何以身居现世而不自知！”

老巫女中气十足的声音回荡在不大的内室中，我爱罗一边忍受着漾在耳膜上的回音，一边想站起来阻止。

然而女孩子呆呆地瞪着眼前的符纸，忽然双眼一翻，直直栽倒下去。

  
＊

自从被巫女当成妖孽当头贴符咒之后，恶灵姑娘开始莫名其妙地发高烧。

我爱罗带着她求医买药，端茶递水喂食之，两个人之间的角色被彻底替换。

风之国的信件频繁送来，手鞠和勘九郎及砂隐村一众长老轮番催促他赶紧回家一起吃饭。

但是他总不能把这小姑娘孤身一人丢下吧，带回去不知道又要引起多少轰动……真是一失足成千古恨，没想到自己也会被皮相欺骗。

期间他又返回神社求见巫女婆婆，婆婆仰着鼻子哼一声：“早就说过了，不是这个世界的人就不要在不属于自己的地方停留，逆天行事罪孽深重！”

“您的意思是……她已死之人？”

“在这个世界的确如此！”

“那……难道要让她再次死去吗？”

“这个恕我无可奉告了，你自己去研究吧。”老婆婆极度不负责任地丢下这句话，就拄着拐杖挪进了内室。

然而女孩子高烧不退，昏迷之中眼珠转得厉害，手指间或抽搐，似乎是梦魇缠身而不得解脱。

偶尔她在昏昧中嘀咕两句，我爱罗还来不及细细分辨，她就又陷入深睡。

此种情景往复两日，第三天的凌晨他忽然在假寐中听到女孩子很是清晰的一声呢喃。

“……红色的月亮。”

她这样说。

＊

卧病不起的樱姑娘在梦中看到了红色的月亮。

是的，血一样的红色，突然覆盖了夜空中原本银白色的星体，世界一瞬间陷入冰冷的死寂。

可是那一天她在做什么呢？

对了，她很早就起床，因为约好了要和队友一起执行任务。

煮了简单的早饭，她一边叼着面包一边收拾忍具，多次观察任务单，对照自己是否还有任何疏漏的地方。整理完毕之后，她顺手拿起搁在桌子上的樱花项链，戴好。

站起身，身侧储物柜上摆放的照片映入她的视野之中。

她默立片刻，缓缓走到相片之前。

“爸爸妈妈。”她微微一笑，“今天我也会努力的，一定不会让你们失望。”

话音未落，门铃却突然响了起来。她打开门，与外界灿烂光线一起涌入的还有一张挑不出瑕疵的笑脸。

“早啊，樱。”对方边说话边递上一枝玫瑰。

樱没去接，抬起手腕看了下时间，才开口：“还没有到集合的时间，佐助有什么事吗？”

“出发之前想递上今日第一份礼物，希望樱今天也能开心。”站在门口的男孩子笑容诱惑力十足，扎眼的耳钉和项链在他脖颈间闪闪发亮，离得近了，还能闻到他身上高级香水的气味。

“我不喜欢玫瑰，你拿回去吧。”樱没什么兴致地说道，“我还没准备好，你先去集合地点吧。”

说着就要伸手关门。

少年灵活地从门缝里挤进来，伸手将她圈进玄关角落。

“别这么冷淡嘛，樱。”少年挂着缱绻的笑意，黑曜石般的眼睛灿若星辰，“我好不容易才摘到的玫瑰啊。”

樱不悦地皱眉，将他推开：“宇智波佐助，你能不能别这么无聊，外面等着你送花的女孩子能从这里排到三町目。”

“啊咧~樱是吃醋吗？可是我只有对你才是真心的呀。”

眼见女孩子恼怒地瞪过来，少年立刻摆手投降：“好了好了，我先去集合地点就是了，你也要早点来。”

然而人影刚闪出去不到半秒，门外传来惊世骇俗的软语娇呼：“呀，是佐助君~”

“嗨，哈尼们，早上好呀~”

……

她摇摇头，用力地碰上门。

  
像是融冰一般，那些被冻结的记忆开始渐渐苏醒。

他们的任务集合地固定在村门口的落日桥。

樱掐着时间出现，本以为会受到带队导师的严厉批评，却不想溪边鸟居之下，等待着她的只有两个少年。

“卡卡西老师呢？”她走上前问道，“他居然没有按时出现，真是稀奇。”

“老师说今天有事不能来了，我们三个自己执行任务就好。”

答话的少年眼眸澄蓝如海，语气是他惯有的温和。

“那不是正好嘛，这种没什么难度的任务，樱不需要劳累，交给我就好~”随时随地都能变出玫瑰花的宇智波佐助凑过来，亲昵地就想揽她的肩膀。

樱皱眉，退开一步避过，冷冷说道：“宇智波佐助，我话说在前头，虽然老师说这次任务是我们三个人独立完成，但你别忘了你还是下忍。所以，不要拖我和面麻的后腿。”

她神情肃然地说完，率先迈步离去。

气氛忽然就冷了下来。

黑发少年看着自己干举在半空那朵无人问津的玫瑰，挫败地叹了口气，面上那轻佻的笑容忽然就淡了下来。

“唉，你别放在心上……小樱她一直都这么一本正经，你知道的。”旁观半晌的老好人队友此刻上前安慰道。

谁知对方回头瞥他一眼，神态慵懒，满脸的吊儿郎当。

抖开队友搭在自己肩上的手，宇智波佐助慢吞吞地收起玫瑰，回应得极度潇洒：“好了少罗嗦，以为我是你呀？”

  
＊

波风面麻。

樱姑娘想起来了，那是她曾经的队友，少数亲近的朋友之一。

老实人，待所有人彬彬有礼，性格温柔得过分……和常常让她生闷气的宇智波佐助不一样，不可思议地令人省心……除了爱管闲事。

尤其是——她和宇智波佐助之间的闲事。

樱觉得自己的心思没能瞒过面麻，但越是如此，她就愈发气堵。

果不其然，当晚任务休息的间隙，樱姑娘在山崖边上抱膝独坐看月亮，不一会儿便听到有谁坐到她身旁，开口就是谆谆劝导的语气。

“小樱，你不觉得白天的时候对佐助有些过分了吗？”樱不看他都能想象到那双蓝眼睛莹然晶亮，“我们好歹是同伴呀。”

樱没有回应。

是啊，自从12岁时跟这个宇智波佐助分到同一队，她就时刻焦头烂额。

怎么会有这么烦人的家伙。

明明出身忍术世家，却完全不珍惜血统中与生俱来的优秀天资。从不勤加修炼，满脑子都是奇奇怪怪的讨好女生的想法。说过无数次很烦，很讨厌，却依然要追在她身后纠缠不休的……讨厌的家伙。

讨厌，真的很讨厌。

每次看到那张玩世不恭的精致笑脸就觉得讨厌，每次听到他五花八门献殷勤的甜言蜜语就觉得讨厌……最讨厌的是，他总是在任务里受伤，他总是对危险毫无概念，挂彩或是丧命，他好像永远都不在乎。

他总是在她担心气急的时候，一转身就姑娘们打成一片。

他让她觉得自己就是个傻瓜。

“……我不在乎。”樱站起来，目光直视遥遥悬在半空之中的圆月，语气坚硬，“就像我说的，不喜欢被人拖后腿。如果他做不到，那就没有资格做我的同伴。”

骄傲又漠然的口吻，她说得那样斩钉截铁。

可是……

樱姑娘眉头收紧，在梦魇中流下了眼泪。

我错了，佐助。

不是这样的，佐助。

我其实……并没有这么讨厌你。

所以，你让开，不要挡在我面前。我不要你证明什么，也不要你变得多伟大，你只要好好地活着，哪怕你永远废柴永远不知所谓，我也不在乎。

但是没有第二次选择。

樱姑娘在睡梦中想了起来，那是她最后留给佐助的话语。

她知道宇智波佐助就在身后，她知道他听见了她说的每一个字。可是，她没有机会去修改重来——因为在那一天晚上，朱月降临，夜空被撕开一道巨大的口子，那个世界的人被一个个吸进裂缝之中，转瞬间被撕成了碎片。

只有她活了下来，靠着她以为被佐助浪费了的血继限界。

直到那一天晚上，她才明白宇智波佐助的写轮眼为什么始终没有进化。

“樱，我忘了告诉你，宇智波一族的写轮眼，是只有愿意为所爱之人牺牲时下才会进化哦。”被撕裂前的最后一秒，少年的脸上依然是毫无诚意的笑容，“放心吧，你不会死的。”

那是没出息的花花公子宇智波佐助一生所使出过的，最强悍精妙的忍术。

春野樱没有在动荡的时空罅隙中被碾成碎片，她被安全转移到了另外一个世界。

另一个春野樱所生活的世界，另一个春野樱已经死去的世界。

樱姑娘在满面泪痕中猝然惊醒，大口大口地喘气。

时值夕阳西下，窗外投进的橘色余晖带着暖意照在了她的身上，樱姑娘抬手想要揉一揉哭肿的眼睛，却摸了个空。

她疑惑地低头，心中猝然一惊——眼前自己那纤细苍白的双手在落日晖光中像是会发光一样闪了闪，樱眨了眨眼，再度定睛看去，双手却又恢复了原样。

然而樱姑娘心中忽而澈净了然。

看来自己是在……渐渐消失的呀。

*

我爱罗在外兜了一圈最终决定还是给樱姑娘带点清淡的晚饭回去，进门前稍稍祈祷了下，希望对方已经醒了，否则小姑娘喂什么吐什么，他换衣服的速度快赶不上洗的了。

许是上天终于听到了风影大人的心声，他推门进房，发现榻上被子掀开，不见病人身影。

生性谨慎的我爱罗君并没有立刻欢天喜地，赶忙入室检查，果不其然在洗手间发现了病歪歪的樱姑娘。

“你醒了啊……”我爱罗说道。

“嗯。”抱病的保镖姑娘没精打采的站在镜子前，傻愣愣地盯着自己的脸，回应得十分敷衍。

“哦。那就好，你睡太久了没吃东西，过来吃点吧。”风影大人觉得自己应该是平生第一次对他人如此和颜悦色。

“不吃了。”樱闷闷地说，“反正不知道还能吃几顿，没胃口。”

我爱罗会错意，以为小姑娘不满他连日来粗糙的照料，顿觉尴尬不已：“抱歉。”

“你道什么歉？”樱转过脑袋看向他，满面生无可恋，“都说生死有命，我吃也是死，不吃也是死……那还是不要浪费粮食了毕竟我们国土资源有限。”

“我……我从来没有照顾过病人，所以……”

我爱罗磕磕巴巴地想解释，根本未曾料到二人的脑电波并不在同一频道，眼见着樱随意地揉揉自己满头淡绯色的短发，到底还是恹恹地蹭到桌子边坐下了。

于是他也继续做回了闷葫芦，胆战心惊地给樱添饭布菜。

然而看着无甚胃口的小姑娘顶着苍白的小脸，一粒一粒地吞咽米饭，我爱罗忽然也觉得迷茫不已——这个春野樱，到底是什么人？他带着这个女孩子四处奔波，反而愈发毫无头绪……说起来，巫女婆婆所谓的彼世之人，究竟是什么意思，既不是转生者又不是往生人，难不成真是什么精怪妖孽吗？

我爱罗莫名想起了曾经在自己身上住了好多年的一尾，顿时脑洞大开。

正在他想得天花乱坠不着边际之时，身侧忽然传来一声巨响，紧接着半边房间的墙壁轰然倒塌，露出一个直通到外间街道的大洞来。

晚风凉飕飕的刮了进来，吹得我樱二人风中凌乱，隐约间听见店家主人在外哭嚎着道：“这位先生，你怎么能随随便便就砍倒了我的墙！太猖狂了！你是哪个黑心人派来砸场子的！”

“滚。”一声低沉的呵斥顿时截断了外间的喧闹。

原本萎靡不振的樱忽然瞪大了眼睛，视线飞速扫过迸进屋内的残破砖瓦，眸中警光大盛，登时跳起身来道：“雇主大人，对不住，这个人我似乎打不过，事先说好的，我先走一步了！”

说罢抬腿便要开溜。

“他……好像是来找你的吧。”我爱罗倒是镇静依旧地坐在原地，停顿片刻，扭头朝着从洞口进入的不速之客淡淡道，“果然跟你有关啊……宇智波佐助。”

樱姑娘浑身一个激灵，生生怔在了原地。

我爱罗站起身面向来人，心中那些似是而非的疑惑忽而散去了大半。

来者一身玄色衣衫，身披斗篷，将暗未暗的天色隐约勾勒出他藏在额发下棱角分明的眉目。嗯，比之十年前确实沧桑不少，然而那双漆黑如子夜般的眼睛与印象中倒是别无二致。

只是当年的宇智波佐助，似乎从来没有如现在一般旁若无人地、只看着春野樱一个人。

“樱，过来。”来人完全无视了我爱罗的存在。

樱背对着二人，依然保持着脚底抹油未遂的姿势，只是身子颤了颤，没有出声。

“樱。”佐助复又开口喊了一声。

我爱罗正琢磨着这声“sakura”是用何种语音语调之时，抖了三抖的樱姑娘总算是磨磨蹭蹭地转过身来。

只是让他大为震惊的是，此刻少女面上露出一种他从未见过的震怒，那双翠绿的眼睛狠狠地瞠大，直直地盯着宇智波佐助，胸口剧烈的起伏，仿佛压抑着某种似要喷薄而出的激烈情绪。

“你……你怎么了？”我爱罗愕然。

樱姑娘像是憋了长久的一口气，忽而抬起手，指着宇智波佐助厉声道：“是你！！”

她尖叫着说道：“是你干的！那天晚上的朱月！是你撕裂了时空！是你杀死了所有人！”

原本神色冷峻的宇智波佐助仿佛是怔了怔，铁板一样的神情有了一丝松动：“你……想起来了。”  
樱姑娘大口大口地喘着气，绿色的瞳眸满是悲愤。她瞪了佐助半晌，忽而凄凉地笑了笑：“你……你骗了我，你说我是你在山野路边捡到的孤儿？哈哈哈，真可笑，我堂堂四代火影之女，居然认仇人为师……”

许是怒极攻心，樱猛然低头咳嗽起来，单薄的身躯摇摇欲坠。

佐助上前欲扶，樱却像炸了毛的猫一般退后一步，凶狠道：“滚开！”

我爱罗觉得自己再吃瓜看戏的话，樱怕是会情绪崩溃至死，当下一个箭步上前挡在二人身前，肃然问道：“佐助，你究竟做了什么？”

宇智波佐助连看都没看他一眼，只是默然地望着我爱罗身后那个边咳边喘气的少女。

“她……不是那位春野樱吧。樱小姐明明已经……”

“闭嘴。”佐助总算是对他有点反应了。

然而话音刚落，佐助突然又朝着樱的所在逼近了一步，我爱罗正想着要不要用砂遁挡一下，身后的女孩子却再一次抬头大声说道：“……我不是她！！”

佐助骤然停下。

“我知道你想做什么……但我不是她。”樱擦了擦嘴角咳出的血丝，忽然挺起身，看向佐助的眼中带着毫不掩藏的快意，“你所认识的春野樱已经死了！对，她是为了救你而死去的！她活着的时候，你没有珍惜过！你总觉得她碍手碍脚，从来没有给过她好脸色，对吗？可是现在她死了，你为什么这么想她？不惜撕裂空间……”

她忽然说不下去了。眼前闪过她所认识的佐助那张玩世不恭的笑脸，泪水恣意流淌，胸口撕裂般的一阵阵生疼。

是的。月读世界来的樱姑娘很敏锐，比起现实那位逝去的、死心眼的自己要强上不少。在最初那些失却记忆的岁月中，她跟着另一个佐助四处流浪，虽经常风餐露宿倒也没有挨饿受冻，这个从天而降的帅哥师父像是护犊子一般罩着自己，日子也是十分顺遂开心的。然而不经意间回眸之时，她也曾见过对方怔怔地看着自己出神，眸光中尽是心痛；午夜梦回之时，她也曾听见对方在梦呓中低声地喊过自己的名字，语气中满是眷恋。

何其相反却又相似的人生。

当所有的记忆如潮水般重新袭来时，樱姑娘豁然明白了一切。

“难道……她是你从月读世界中……”我爱罗此刻也终于回过神来，难以置信地看着佐助，“你真是个疯子。”

宇智波佐助淡淡一哂，颇为自嘲。

宇智波家的人从来都是疯子啊。

十年前的春野樱就像是在最盛之期时骤然凋零的樱花，离世噩耗震撼五大国。相传当年宇智波佐助与如今的七代火影一战中，两败俱伤均不省人事。好在七代火影意志刚强很快便转危为安，而大仇得报再无所恋的宇智波佐助情况就此恶化了下去，春野樱倾尽一生医术搏救，虽然挽回了佐助的性命，却过于损耗了自己的查克拉，早早离开了人世。

清醒后的宇智波佐助就此陷入了漫长的悔恨与痛苦之中，独自离开了木叶，从此行踪杳然。

直至一次偶尔的机遇中，佐助发现了宇智波带土当年留下的限定月读世界，惊觉春野樱竟然在另一个世界活着，便想要将她带往现世，却在施术中因瞳力太过强大而撕裂空间，月读世界中的众人皆因此卷入时空裂缝中灰飞烟灭。

我爱罗震惊地看着眼前的男人，半晌无言。

——然而直到失去了才心痛，她到底是回不来了。

“你走吧。”良久，似乎已经平静下来的月读樱姑娘看了眼宇智波佐助，随即扭过头淡淡地说道，“对我来说，你是仇人，但我行将就木无力报仇，至少让我……走得舒坦些。”

*

很多年后，我爱罗想起那一日的清晨，都觉得像是做了场梦。

梦中有个快要离世的少女，轻飘飘地靠在他的肩头，他们一起坐在山崖边，望着快要从山脊下缓缓爬上的红日，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

“雇主大人，我知道你是个好人。”樱姑娘气若游丝地说着，“等我挂了以后，劳烦你把我的事情忘了，就当我从来没有来过这里。”

我爱罗点了点头：“你不恨佐助？”

“恨？”樱似乎是笑了笑，低声说道：“其实我也是个死人了，已死之人哪来什么爱恨……”  
我爱罗默然。

“其实是恨的啊。”然而片刻之后，樱姑娘突然又开口道：“痛恨他因一己之私毁我家园屠尽我的亲朋，也恨他将我当做一个人百般照料，更恨我自己……恨我和他一样自私自利，让所爱之人死去，最后竟然是我独留而生。雇主大人……仇恨这样的情感，真是太让人痛苦了。”

语至末尾，带着隐约可闻的哽咽。

“我知道。”我爱罗低低应道。

他也曾经是那样偏执地恨过许多人。在仇恨无边滋生而自缚的漫长黑夜中，他亦隐约惊觉，所生的恨，或许源于那些未能言明的真心，那些可望而不可即的念想。

“我短暂的一生，不知道是梦是醒。”樱姑娘轻声喃喃道，“我忽然觉得释然了，也许这都是一场噩梦，等我在此地逝去，必然会在另一处苏醒，得到解脱……面麻君，佐助，卡卡西老师……大家……”

“会的。” 我爱罗察觉到她的语音逐渐低微下去，心中酸涩不已， “你会……醒来以后你会过得很好。”

他低头想看一看这个少女的面容，视线所及之处却是一团不甚清晰的光影，在明晃晃地照过他的双瞳之后，蓦然暗淡无踪，肩头骤然一轻，身边空空如也，只余他一人独坐山崖间，旭日东升，将他的面容染上流金般绚烂的光晕。

这是他一生之中唯一一次那般接近这个叫作春野樱的少女。然而此樱非彼樱，说来说去，他究竟是不是与她熟识，竟是无从谈起。

他拂一拂身上长衣，在晨风中立起。

“再见了。”他淡淡地说道，“樱。”

山间林木摇曳，风声凛然，再无人声笑语回应。

惆怅旧欢如梦，觉来无处追寻。人生有如大梦一场，回首惘然。

【完】


End file.
